Of Love and War
by vanillajuly
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. The war is lost and Voldemort has taken control of Britain. In a remote castle on the coast of Scotland Ginny lives with her daughter, Lily. In a world torn by fear prejudice and war is there any hope now that the chosen one is dead?
1. 0 The Boy Who Died

Author's notes: right, it's about time I got this up. This is going to be the first story in a trilogy. I'm putting the eventual chapter count between 15 and 20 chapters but it could get longer or shorter. If character deaths upset you be forewarned, there are quite a few. Reviews are wondrous things and really make my day, if you read this and enjoy it, please tell me! Constructive criticism is naturally very welcome, I only ask that you be polite and considerate. All that remains is to thank my fantabulous beta Clarissa, who has given her time to help with grammar, spelling, plot holes, storyline, consistency and any other number of things without which this story wouldn't work. Also to the lovely Kelsey who helped with the first couple of chapters too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The Boy Who Died

There are many ways to begin a story. This particular story begins with an ending. The ending of Harry Potter's life.



It was Snape who brought him back. He apparated into the front hall of number 12 Grimmauld Place carrying an unconscious Harry over his shoulder. The noise woke up the portrait of Mrs Black.

"_Traitors to the dark lord, unworthy trespassers upon the house of black, filth, scum…"_

Snape, clearly beyond caring, walked towards the stairway, staggering slightly under the teenage boy's weight.



Ginny had been pacing back and forth in front of the fire since the others left. First it was fury, mostly directed at Harry. She should have never told him about the baby. She should have known that he would use it as an excuse to make her stay behind, and she shouldn't have let him do that.

After a while the fury turned to worry and then became an odd numbness.

It had taken her three hours for her to finally settle into the chair in front of the fire and fall into a restless sleep.

She started, the sound of Mrs. Black's shrieks reaching her ears.

Hurrying from the kitchen into the hall, she felt like running but then thought better of it. She slowed a little, pulling her wand from her jacket pocket wand and holding it in front of her. Now the other portraits were screaming too. She froze a few of them as she went along. It didn't take her long to see the hunched figure by the stairs, conjuring a stretcher for the boy lying at his feet. She recognised him immediately.

It had been nearly six months since they had captured Snape and force fed him veritaserum. They had let Harry question him.



"You never cared about my parents. You hated my Father"

"Your father. No I didn't care about him, or you. But I cared about Lily."

"My mother?"

"How was I supposed to know that it would be her son that the prophecy spoke of. I didn't realise until it was too late. When I found out I begged Voldermort to spare her life. But he didn't, he killed her…I killed her. When I found out that she was dead I realised what a terrible mistake I had made….. I'd destroyed the only person I ever loved. After that I couldn't carry on any more. I went to Dumbledore and offered my services to him."

"You murdered Dumbledore."

"I wasn't going to. I made the unbreakable vow to buy us more time. They would have killed me anyway if I hadn't. I was going to let it destroy me and the Malfoy boy as well but Dumbledore had other plans. The night when the Death Eaters took Hogwarts I fully intended to fight on the side of the Order. I followed Draco outside and found Dumbledore lying on the grass-

"And you killed him!"

"HE MADE ME! He made me kill him. He said it wasn't worth mine and Draco's lives. He said when the time came, he would rather it was me and not a Death Eater who finished him. And then he made me promise to protect you."



"Snape, what happened?"

"Not now Miss Weasley"

"But-"

"Not now!"



It was another half hour before any of the others returned. First Lupin, looking pale and supported on one side by Tonks. Then Hermione and Ron, Bill and the rest of the Order. Ron and Hermione went straight upstairs to see Harry. He was lying on a bed in the room that he had once shared with Ron when they were fifteen. He had come round a little while before, and Ginny was talking to him. Hermione bit her lip, he looked so pale. He was breathing heavily, but he smiled as they entered the room.

"You two seem to have got out of this better than me."

Hermione sat down beside Ginny and put a hand on his arm.

"How did we do?" he asked trying to sit up. "Did we win?"

Ron stepped forward. "No, not this time, mate."

"You just concentrate on getting better, so that we can get him next time." interjected Hermione.

Harry smiled and nodded tiredly.

Snape came in an hour later to give Harry some more painkilling potion. Ginny ran after him as he left the room.

"He will be okay, won't he?"

Snape turned around so suddenly that Ginny nearly ran head first into him.

"Please tell me," she whispered. He didn't meet her eye.

"We have to know" said Hermione's voice from behind them.

Ginny turned around. Ron was there too, hanging slightly behind her.

Snape ran a hand through his greasy black hair. "The curse that hit him was a Killing Curse."

Hermione gasped.

"I don't know how he's still alive, but I doubt he will be for much longer"

Hermione burst into tears. "Oh no, oh no."

Ron staggered backwards, knocking into the wall. Ginny didn't do anything. She just stared at Snape, waiting for him to say that he was wrong, that it was a lie. Harry couldn't die. He couldn't because he was Harry, the chosen one, and if he died then there was no hope. It just couldn't happen. She loved him. But seconds turned into minutes, and Snape didn't change his grim outlook. Finally Ginny said it for him.

"You're wrong."

"I'm not wrong Miss Weasley"

"Then you're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you hate Harry. You've always hated Harry, and you…you want him to die!"

"MISS WEASLEY!"

"AND IT'S NOT MISS WEASLEY IT'S MRS. POTTER!"

"Ginevra…I'm sorry," He spun around and walked off down the corridor.

Ginny collapsed onto the floor. Ron knelt down next to her and enfolded her in his arms. Hermione joined them, and Ron moved to put one arm around her as well. And they sat there together and cried.

"We h-have to go b-back to Harry," Hermione said after what seemed like hours. "W-we c-can't leave him alone."

"We can't go back like this," whispered Ron "He'll know."

Hermione stood up, and wiped her eyes. "He'll k-know s-sooner or later anyway. We can't h-hide it from him. Someone will have to tell the others. Your mum will want to know, and so will Lupin."

"I'll tell them," said Ron getting up slowly.

Hermione and Ginny stood outside the bedroom door, neither wanting to go in. Finally Hermione pushed it open and stepped inside. Harry was still awake, and he looked up at their faces as they came in.

"I'm dying aren't I?"

Fresh tears spilled down Hermione's cheeks. She ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Harry."

Harry winced but didn't push her away.

"Can I speak to Ginny alone for a bit?" He asked after she'd let go.

Hermione nodded, bending over to kiss his cheek before she left the room.

Ginny sat down on the bed. "Please don't go; please don't leave me."

Harry brushed her cheek. "I don't think I have much choice, love."

"Harry you can't die. I need you.…we both need you." She took his hand and placed it down on her stomach. She had discovered just two weeks ago that she was pregnant, and since then, ideas of family holidays and houses in the countryside had been running through her head. Ideas which were now shattering one by one.

Harry sighed. He suddenly looked a lot younger, like the little boy she'd first met at King's Cross. All big green eyes and scruffy black hair.

"Are you scared?"

"No. But I don't want to leave you. Any of you. I feel like I've just started my life, and now I'm having to leave it."

Reached forward he brushed his fingers over her hair. He had lost so much of his childhood to this war, and now he would lose his life as well. The very thought was painful and she did not dwell on it.

"What should we call it? The baby I mean," Ginny whispered, leaning back to put her head on his chest.

"I think Lily, after my mother."

"What if it's a boy?"

"No. It's a girl, I'm sure of it," said Harry stroking her hair.

"Harry, you failed Divination."

"I know."

Ginny yawned.

" Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah. I haven't had much rest recently."

"Then why don't you go to sleep?"

"What if you're not here when I wake up?"

"I will be. I promise."



Ginny blinked. It must have been very early. The first rays of sunlight were just beginning to creep through the window. Ron had fallen asleep in a sitting position on the bed next to her, Hermione lay with her head resting on his lap. The only other person in the room was Lupin who was asleep on the floor, his back resting against the wall.

There was someone sleeping beside her. Harry. And then she remembered. Harry!

His hand was resting on her stomach. She took it. It was stiff and cold. She sat up and regarded his face. He looked like someone asleep after a hard day. Very peaceful. But his skin was parchment white in the morning light, and it contrasted oddly with his black hair. She put her hand in front of his mouth. Not the slightest breath. Finally she shook him, screaming and crying as she begged. "Harry! Harry wake up. You said you'd be here when I woke up. You promised. Please, Harry. HARRY!"

She must have woken the others with her screams because a moment later Ron was cradling her in his arms and Hermione was sobbing in the background and Lupin was staring at them blankly, tears washing over his face.



They buried Harry next to his parents. They had to cremate the body to stop it from being used as an Inferi. His death seemed to mark the end. Their last hope gone, murdered like so many others before him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter. Find out what happens to our heroes after the battles been lost.


	2. 1 Histories

I know I said I would get this out weeks ago, work got on top of me and I'm very sorry. I have to learn not to promise deadlines since A-levels are taking up most of my time right now, so the next chapter will come out when I can get it up.

I forgot to tell you the pairings before so here we go: I started this out on the basis that it was going to be a Draco/Ginny fic, But lots of Harry/Ginny thrown in for kicks. Also Ron/Hermione and Lupin/Tonks. I really don't mind in the slightest whether or not these are your favourite pairings. Some of them aren't mine, but they're the ones I decided to go with for this story, so please don't bring it up.

Thank you very much to Kellbell930 and black111star who reviewed. It doesn't take long to just say "that was…(insert one word descriptive here)" and it's really great to know who's reading, so that your not just a number on my hits list.

I forgot to add a disclaimer last time, just to clarify, I'm not getting delusions of grandeur, I really am fully aware that I own nothing. Please don't sue me, I can't afford a lawyer.

That's it from me. On with the story…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Histories

Ginny looked out of her bedroom window. It was autumn and red leaves were falling outside, pulled from their branches by a strong wind that howled through the castle like a discontented spirit.

Less than three months after Harry died, Voldemort took over the ministry

About that time, the Order had started taking in refugees. With more witches and wizards joining him everyday and most others too afraid to fight back, anyone openly against him had quickly been driven into hiding.

When the number of people begging for their protection became too great to be hidden in the darkened musty space that was 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order went in search of somewhere new to hide.

Drotham Castle was situated on a coast in Scotland. It was larger than Hogwarts, but not nearly as cosy (though Ginny felt sick to think what Hogwarts would be like now that it had become a glorified Death Eater training camp). It sheltered 130 wizards and nearly two thousand Muggles.

The sun was beginning to set. Ginny turned to her daughter with a determined air about her. "Bedtime now, Lily."

Lily Potter was sitting in her favourite spot in the room, a small space between the end of the bed and the wall, doodling with wax crayons. With red hair and green eyes, she matched her namesake. She would be six this winter, and was already beginning to show magical ability.

"I don't want to go to bed." Said Lily putting down her crayons and crossing her arms stubbornly.

Ginny picked up her daughter and set her down on her bed. "If you don't go to bed now you'll be yawning all through tomorrow."

Lily shook her head. "Don't care. Not tired."

"Well that's too bad, Flowerpot," said Ginny, using the nickname that Ron had given Lily when she was quite young. She changed her daughter into pyjamas and pushed her under the covers with expert speed.

"I want my blanket."

"What do you say Lily?"

"Please Mummy, can I have my blanket?"

Ginny picked it up from under the bed where Lily had last left it and tucked it in beside her. It wasn't really a blanket; it was an old Hogwarts scarf. One of Harry's. Faded now and covered in holes. Ginny had never quite had the heart to throw it away and then Lily had found it and sort of adopted it.

"And I want a glass of milk…please"

Ginny pulled out her wand and waved it. A glass of warm milk appeared on the bedside table. She had become good at that one over the last five years.

"And a story."

"OK. But then bed." said Ginny wearily.

Lily nodded.

"What type of story?"

"One about Daddy."

Ginny smiled. "How about the time that Hagrid adopted a dragon?"

"No. I want to hear the one with the giant snake and the diary."

Ginny scowled. "Has your Uncle Ron been telling you scary stories again?"

"Uncle Ron said you know it better that him because you were there."

"Mummy and Uncle Ron are going to have words."

"Please Mummy?"

"No, you'll have nightmares."

"I won't, I won't, I promise."

Ginny sighed . "All right. I suppose if your uncle's told it to you then the damage is probably already done."

When I was eleven and your daddy was twelve, I found a diary."

"Was it a magic diary?"

"Yes."

"Was it Voldemort's diary?"

"Oh, Ron!"

ó

Ginny left the room twenty minutes later, satisfied that her daughter was finally asleep. She dearly wished that George hadn't backed out on his agreement to baby-sit Lily. Eventually, she had coaxed Luna Lovegood in the room next door to keep on eye on her daughter, but it was hardly ideal.

Putting a protective charm on the door as she left, just to be on the safe side, she made her way downstairs. She didn't leave Lily alone very often, but she had agreed to meet Hermione in the pub. Ginny wrapped a black cloak around herself and walked downstairs and out of one of the back doors.

The tiny pub that she had agreed to meet Hermione in was outside the castle. Ginny was one of the very few people who actually lived _in_ Drotham castle. Pretty Soon after they set up the castle, they realised that there was not enough room for all the families who wanted to live inside it, so people had started to build there own houses around it. The castle itself acted as more of a public centre. It was a school, hospital, eating hall and meeting place for the Order. The pub itself, The Golden Phoenix, was on the outskirts of the town. It was one of Ginny's favourite places, mostly because it reminded her of The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

Opening the door, she felt a wave of warmth, and took in the smell of fire smoke and the welcoming sound of chattering voices.

It took a while to spot Hermione. Over the last few years Hermione had taken to wearing her hair up in tight braids. She said it was more convenient but it did make her harder to spot in a crowd. Finally she saw her sitting at a table in the corner. She was reading a very large book; a pair of knitting needles was floating above her head clicking together at rapid speed.

Hermione's knitting skills had improved considerably over the last few years, fortunately, especially for Ron, for whom she had taken to knitting clothes. From the first few misshapen bobble hats which had all been tragically and mysteriously stolen by 'mad Puffskeins', or so Ron claimed. She had eventually moved on to things that were actually wearable, and then to things that were both wearable and looked nice. At the moment, she was making a small blue jumper with white bobbles that looked a little like snowflakes. Despite it's miniature size however, this particular garment didn't have anything to do with house elves (although the castle did employ several hundred of them, mostly inherited from Hogwarts). Hermione was, in fact, recently pregnant with her and Ron's first child . Pregnancy suited her. She was rosy and had a certain satisfied look to her expression.

Ginny ordered two Butterbeers from the bar and brought them over to her table.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "How are you Ginny?"

"Pretty good. Lily's beginning to get over her awkward phase. Of course, this'll be the last year that I get to spend so much time with her." She fiddled absently with the frayed hem of her sleeve.

"Oh yes, she'll be starting school next year won't she?" said Hermione taking a sip of Butterbeer.

"I still think six is too young to start learning Defence."

Hermione bit her lip "It's only a few spells Ginny. Nothing really dangerous, and Lily's a clever girl; she'll be able to handle it." She started pulling on the end of her plait, and Ginny knew that she was thinking about an eight year old who had been badly splinched during one of her Apparation classes a few months back.

Ginny sighed and leaned back against the soft leather cushion on her chair. "Lily is her father's daughter," she said, feeling the familiar mix of pride and dread that always filled her at that thought.

Hermione dropped her plait and looked Ginny in the eye. "She has to know these things Ginny," she said resolutely. "It's tough, but we live in a tough world. If worst came to worst…"

"I know, I know. I'm probably being paranoid."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile and laid one hand on her stomach. Ginny wondered if Hermione would be so sure about her own child learning Defence. But then that wasn't fair. Hermione loved Lily. Of course she did. She was Harry's child. Either way she owed Hermione a lot.

"Listen Ginny. I've got a day off on Friday. I'm supposed to be teaching Apparation, but I'm not allowed while I'm pregnant. So if you want a break I could take Lily for the day. It wouldn't be a problem, and anyway, I could do with the practice."

Ginny felt a sudden wave of gratitude toward the other girl "Thanks, Hermione. That would be great."

ó ó ó

Losing Harry less than three months after she married him had hit Ginny hard. She had spent the next few months living entirely for her child, eating because the baby would need food and sleeping only when exhaustion overcame her, feeling her child grow as she watched the world crumble around her.

She sometimes thought that if she had been on her own she would have given up and died, but of course she wasn't.

There are times when having a very large family has it's uses and becoming a pregnant widow at the age of sixteen certainly helped Ginny to fully appreciate them. Hermione had only become an official member of that family two years after Harry's death. She never had been one to rush things.

But long before then Ginny remembered Hermione as being the one who stayed up with her when she couldn't sleep, who made sure she looked after herself and who listened to all her worries about the future, never once rebuking her for them. All this in between trawling through piles of heavy volumes in search of the last two Horcrux'es, which they never did find.

From the moment Ginny first laid eyes on Lily she was in love, but the thought of bringing up a child on her own and making a good job of it seemed beyond all imagination to her.

ó ó ó

"Ginny, your necklace is glowing."

Ginny took the locket from around her neck and opened it. It was an adaptation of the clock her mother had owned, that told her where her family members were. Mrs. Weasley had given it to her when Lily was born. On one side was a baby picture of Lily which was dribbling contentedly. On the other side was written the word 'awake'. Ginny sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I have to go. Lily's woken up."

Hermione nodded understandingly.

"Thanks again," said Ginny over her shoulder as she left the bar at a swift walk.

ó

She reached her room at a sprint. The door was ajar and Lily was nowhere to be found. Checking her locket again, she saw it had now changed from 'awake' to 'wandering'.

"Oh Merlin Lily, not again."

Leaning against the wall, Ginny slid to the ground putting her head in her hands. She had had a long day, one not made easier by Lily's constant demands for attention.

It wasn't as though this was a new feeling. She was a single mum after all, and she usually coped with it well. But recently she had just started to feel unbelievably alone.

"I believe this is yours," said a familiar drawling voice to her left.

Ginny looked up to see Draco Malfoy holding a squirming Lily at arms length as she tried to pull his nose. Ginny stifled a snigger. He pushed Lily into her arms with a look of vague disgust.

"Do keep your offspring out of my way in future."

ó ó ó

Draco and his mother had been living in the castle for just under four years now. He had not lasted long as a Death Eater. Pretty Soon after Drotham Castle had been established, Lucius Malfoy had been ordered by Voldemort to find it. He had been tipped off by a Muggle farmer who had seen people around the area. A memory charm from Snape had saved Malfoy from revealing their whereabouts. Unfortunately, when Malfoy informed Voldemort that he knew nothing, the dark wizard flew into a rage and killed him where he stood.

Ginny had never understood the Malfoy family dynamic, but apparently they weren't completely unfeeling towards each other because Draco had decided to kill Voldermort in revenge. Snape had been forced to break cover just to pull him out.

Draco had woken up about half the castle screaming. Ginny remembered coming down the stairs in the middle of the night to find Snape it the entrance hall trying to restrain him.

"LET GO OF ME! HE KILLED MY FATHER!! HE KILLED MY FATHER!!!"

"AND HOW WILL YOU DYING HELP THAT?" Ginny remembered Snape shouting before turning round and hitting him with a stunning spell.

By the next morning, Narcissa was staying at the castle too.

There had been a lot of debate over whether the Malfoys could be trusted. Although, as Snape was quick to point out, with Draco having recently escaped from attempting to assassinate Voldemort, the Malfoys had very few choices. It was eventually agreed that they could stay under the basis that they didn't leave the confines of the town, and Snape kept a close watch on them both. None the less Narcissa and her son saw Drotham Castle as a prison and resented their confinement in it.

ó ó ó

"Thank you for bringing her back, Draco," said Ginny with a patience that she could have never managed a few years ago.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Next time I might decide not to. I could do with a new house elf." He gave her a look that she couldn't quite read before stalking off.

Ginny laughed. She should have known Lily would be with Draco. The little girl seemed to have taken quite a liking to him recently, much to Draco's distaste. The reason for this was completely beyond Ginny. Lily said that he was funny. Ginny watched him skulk off with amusement and decided that she had to agree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, Some old faces, some new. Bad dreams from the past and worries for the future.

Finished? Love it? Loath it? Click on the reviews button and tell me.


	3. 2 A Battle Lost

I forgot to thank my beta last time, which makes me a horrible, horrible person, because she really has been fantastic. So thank you Clarissa, you're completely invaluable.

Comments are love, so is constructive criticism, just please keep it polite.

Notes: Thanks to all the people who have commented. That's

mt-threat,

Kellbell930 (thanks for e-mailing. In answer to your question I'm 18),

MovinForward (I'm very sorry I couldn't find the time to take a proper look at you story. Though it looks like you've got some reviews now. Well done :D. I will try to look when I get some more time, but atm I barley have time to think)

And mell8

Seriously you guys make my day.

If I didn't get back to you it was because I've been unbelievably busy with work over the last few months (exams next month, wish me luck. Eeep!) but I really do read a treasure every single one.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it, but then you already knew that.

Okay, enjoy…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

A Battle Lost

It was becoming increasingly cold now, but the warm, dark castle held little entertainment for a child, so Ginny let her daughter pull her outside to play.

There was something rather endearing about the mixture of wizard and muggle culture that Drotham Castle had come to embody. It had bothered Ginny for a long while; Muggles and wizards living in such close quarters seemed odd to someone brought up in such a magic environment, even if her parents had been Muggle lovers. But the feel of the place had grown on her, so that now she could barely imagine living without such diversity.

A group of children where playing grounded Quidditch, a game invented by the Muggle children who felt left out when they couldn't use broomsticks. They played on a large open space jokingly known as 'the grounds'. Ginny laughed as she distinctly heard someone shout, "That's not fair! You can't levitate the ball into the goal."

Lily was skipping along beside her, Harry's old red and yellow scarf wrapped firmly about her neck. She had looped it round twice, leaving the second loop loose so that it dangled well below her waist and the ends of the scarf still trailed along the ground soaking up frost from the grass.

Neville Longbottom and his Muggle wife Amy, were repairing the thatch on the roof of their house. Neville had stayed safely on the ground for this task and was using his wand to float piles of straw up to Amy as she sat on the roof.

Ginny was about to go over and say hello when she felt Lily's small hand slip out of her own as the child ran off shouting "Connie, Connie, Connie!" She looked up to see Tonks being ushered along by her own daughter, Connie Lupin as she carried the new addition to the family, Felix, on a sling around her front.

Connie had an affable face, inherited from her father, and a veil of long, bright turquoise hair she inherited from her mother. Actually she'd gotten the Metamorphmagus powers and turquoise was just her favourite colour at the moment, a vast improvement, Ginny thought, from the month or so when her favourite colour had been green.

Ginny often felt rather sorry for the Lupins, having to put up with two children who were crosses between Metamorphmagi and werewolves (though thankfully neither changed in anything but personality during the full moon, Ginny often ended up being pulled in by Tonks to help try and calm them down once a month). It was difficult enough bringing up a child normally.

Lily grabbed Connie rather roughly by the hem of her borrowed Weird Sisters shirt (worn like a dress with a belt at the waist) and dragged her away saying firmly "I want to play jungle adventurers."

The two girls went off to play, and Ginny found her way over to Tonks.

"Where's Remus?"

Tonks sighed "Order meeting. I know he's needed -head of the Order and all that,- but I wish he didn't have to work so much with Felix just born." She shifted the baby onto her lap and threw him an accusing stare "all night he was wailing. I barely got a moments sleep."

Ginny nodded sympathetically, remembering Lily at that age.

Tonks reached up to push a few stray pieces of hair out of her eyes. Her hair was still pink, but she had changed it to a softer, bubblegum pink, making her look a little less like a rebellious teenager.

"We're both so busy at the moment," she went on, "But I hate putting them in the crèche."

She pulled out her wand and started charming little blue butterflies from thin air to drift above her son's head. Ginny reached out and touched one with her fingertips. She had seen Hermione do a very similar charm for Lily with yellow birds and had always wished that her charm work was good enough to copy it.

Lily and Connie's game of jungle adventurers appeared to be going quite well, a tribute to their imaginations, since it was freezing and there were only three trees in sight. Lily had picked up a stick and was using it as a wand and occasionally a machete depending on what she felt was appropriate at the time. Suddenly she turned round pointing. "Oh no, it's a Bas'lisk!" Connie turned round too.

"What's a Bas'lisk?" she asked, perplexed.

"It's a giant snake" said Lily knowledgably. "Ooo, and it kills you if you look at it."

Lily shut her eyes. Connie copied as usual, and both girls proceeded to hit the imaginary snake with their sticks, until Lily managed to hit Connie by accident.

Tonks stood up as Connie ran to her. She swept her crying daughter up on her baby-free side and hugged her sympathetically. "We'd probably better go," she said, looking up at the ominous grey clouds gathering overhead, threatening rain. "Hey, fancy coming back with us?."

Connie, apparently recovered, jumped out of her mother's arms and grabbed Lily's scarf excitedly. "We could play fort under the table," she said.

Lily shook her head, pulling her scarf back and gathering it protectively in her arms. "Fort's boring," she said. "Let's play Egyptian curse breakers."

Ginny took another look at the grounded Quidditch game. It had managed to collide with a normal Quidditch game a group of children had been playing overhead. The two captains were now arguing animatedly.

"Love to," she said, taking Lily by the hand. "Come on Flowerpot."

It was then that a wailing siren started to sound. Ginny jumped, cursing under her breath. "Oh, I hate that sound."

Tonks was slightly more familiar with the siren than Ginny, having helped to set it up, and she saw the momentary fear pass over the other woman's face. Then the Auror in her took over, and she gathered her children up in her arms, taking on a look of deadly seriousness.

The siren itself was a safety mechanism, put in place in case the castle was ever found by Death Eaters. The spells that triggered it also removed the protective spells that stopped people from being able to Apparate out of the castle grounds. Fortunately this was just a practice; it had been announced at breakfast that morning. Ginny firmly held her daughter's arm as they were suddenly surrounded by crowds of Muggles, all rushing to the main hall where Portkeys and wizards waited to take them to various safe houses.

She saw Tonks offer her left hand to a woman in a green dress, while somehow balancing both Connie and Felix on her right, and watched as they all disappeared.

Ginny took hold of a blond woman who was pressing past her. "Don't bother, you can come with me," she said, taking her hand. The woman nodded. Ginny tightened her hold on Lily's arm.

Lily, startled by the sudden rush, looked up at her with large green eyes, and then smiled with and innocence that Ginny knew would be lost before long.

"Are we ready?" asked Ginny, looking at her daughter and the blond woman in turn. The woman nodded, and Lily giggled in response. "Ok. On the count of three. One. Two. Three." And Ginny Disapparated, taking Lily and the blond woman with her. There was the familiar sensation of being pressed in from all sides. It was always far more uncomfortable with passengers. She felt more crowded and when they landed on solid, if rather dusty, ground the dizziness took a little longer to subside than usual. When it finally had, she pulled out her wand and whispered, "Lumos." Bright white light illuminated the cluttered, windowless, musty space around them. The blond woman looked around nervously. "Where are we?" she whispered.

"This," said Ginny fondly, "is the basement of my old house. There's not much use going upstairs I'm afraid. The house itself was reduced to rubble a long time ago."

ó ó ó

It was the week after the end of her fifth year. Harry, with Ron and Hermione in tow, had gone to his aunt and uncle's house for the last time to secure the protective magic that Dumbledore had set in place for him.

Ginny was at home with her parents, the rest of her brothers and Bill's soon-to-be wife, Fleur. Harry would be coming back to stay with them soon and she was wondering how to handle him following their break-up. It wasn't like when she'd broken up with Michael Corner and had spent the rest of the term wanting to cause him severe pain. No, she wasn't angry at Harry as such. She had understood his reasons for breaking up with her. In a way she even loved him more for it, but she didn't think she could stand to have him around all summer and not be able to kiss him, or hold his hand, or do all those other things that couples were supposed to do. It had been okay when he had not been with her in the first place. But now it was all different. Now that she had had him once, how could she cope? Perhaps she would just avoid him. That would be easier, but not in the long run. What if he died and this was her last chance to see him? Ginny winced at the thought, but she knew it could happen.

BANG!

There was an explosion that seemed to shake the whole house. Moments later, Charlie came crashing into her room, looking panicked.

"They're here!" he yelled, grabbing her by the arm. "They've broken through the wards!" She didn't need to be told who _they_ were. Her parents had been worrying about an attack by Death Eaters since the beginning of last year.

"The others have already Disapparated," said Charlie hurriedly. "They sent me up to get you. I'm going to disapparate with you. Alright?"

"Hang on," she grabbed her wand from the desk. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a mocking voice. With a horrible sinking feeling Ginny realised she recognised the voice.

"Amycus," she heard Charlie breath. With one swift movement he pulled out his wand and pushed Ginny behind him.

"We've put a binding spell on the house," said Amycus lightly. "Dissapparate and you'll get splinched. Although perhaps you might prefer that to what we have planned."

Charlie raised up his wand.

Amycus laughed. "Don't bother. We've-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Ginny, pointing her wand out from behind Charlie. Amycus hadn't been expecting that. The spell caught her head on, and her lumpy body fell to the floor with a thump.

Charlie flashed her a wavering smile. "Nice one. Now let's get out of here." He ran into the hall, Ginny following at his heels. They had almost reached the stairs when another Death Eater stepped out in front of them. He was wearing his mask, in the dim light of the hallway it made his face look like a skull. Another half dozen Death Eaters also wearing their masks, came up the stairs and stood behind the first. Charlie started to back away. A female Death Eater stepped out from the group.

"You must be the oldest Weasley brat." she said. Ginny got the impression that behind her mask, she was sneering. "Listen. We're willing to do a deal. It's just the girl we want. So, if you leave now without any trouble, we'll let you live."

Ginny felt a shiver go down her spine. What could they want her for?

"Cover me," she heard Charlie whisper. He ran out in front of her firing curses at the Death Eaters in their way. Ginny barely had time to put up a decent shield before the Death Eaters started to fire back. She gritted her teeth. She wouldn't be able to keep this up for very long. The barrage of spells coming at them was making her shield shake, but it was working. They were getting through. Ginny went to stand close behind her brother so that she could follow him through the path he was making.

"Expelliarmus."

Ginny's wand flew from her hand. So did Charlie's. They both turned to see Amycus standing behind them, Alecto, by her side. Both where smiling maliciously. Charlie started to reach for the wand of a fallen Death Eater nearby.

"Accio," said Amycus and that wand flew to join theirs in his left hand. Ginny found Charlie once again moving to stand in front of her. He had one hand around her waist, pushing her towards the wall, and the other she realised, was fumbling for the handle to a door that led into Fred and George's room. He pulled her in backwards into the room just as Amycus fired a stunning spell at them.

Once inside Charlie locked the door and ran towards the window.

"That will hold them for about two seconds." he said trying to open the window. "Try and find something to brace the door."

Ginny didn't need telling twice. She ran towards one of the beds and began pushing towards the door. Charlie stepped back from the window cursing.

"Can't get through it. They must have sealed us in completely. Perhaps there's something in here that can help us," he said running to help Ginny with the bed. The door exploded and they were suddenly faced with three Death Eaters. Charlie upended the bed so that he and Ginny could take shelter behind it. He pulled one of the boxes that Fred and George used to store their products in towards him and started going through it. It was full of the punching telescopes that Hermione had got a black eye from last year.

"I won't make this offer again, Weasley," said the female death eater's voice from the other side of the bed. "Either give us the girl, and go without a fight, or die, and we'll take her anyway."

"On the count of three, get ready to run." Charlie whispered. "One, two, three!"

They both leapt out from behind the bed, Charlie hurling the box of telescopes at the death eaters. Half of them exploded in the Death Eaters' faces, causing chaos. Amycus was pointing his wand at them. Ginny saw a flash of green but not much else because Charlie was pushing her head down. When she stood up again, she found that she couldn't see him. There wasn't time to question this though; she had to get away. She had only taken a couple of steps however, when she tripped over something heavy. She cursed as she hit the ground. If they ever survived this she would shout at her brothers for not cleaning their room properly.

She looked back to see what the offending object was and realised to her horror that it was Charlie. He was lying face-down on the ground, unmistakable with his Weasley red hair. Ginny grabbed him by both shoulders and pulled him over. She had been thinking that perhaps she could shake him, and he would wake up, but that thought died the moment she saw his face. His eyes were staring at the ceiling unseeingly, his mouth was slightly open, his chest was not moving to breath. He was quite clearly dead.

Ginny stared at him, all thoughts of Death Eaters and escape driven from her mind, until she felt ropes bind themselves around her arms, legs and mouth and remembered with a sudden jolt where she was.

The Death Eaters rounded in on her. Ginny sat there staring at them, terrified and utterly helpless.

"So, this is Potter's girlfriend," said one, eyeing her from behind his mask.

'Oh no. They're going to use me to get Harry,' thought Ginny desperately. 'They'll kill him, and they'll use me to do it.' But perhaps the Order would get back in time to save her. It was a small hope but it was her only chance.

As if reading her mind the female Death Eater stepped forward calling the group's attention. "We've already wasted enough time here. Hurry and get something of hers to put with the note before they come back to look for her."

"One of her fingers ought to do the trick," said Amycus, pulling out a knife. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. She shut her eyes and tried to block it all out.

"No." said another voice from the back of the group. "Wait. Her hair's more noticeable. The dead brother should get the message through."

Ginny kept her eyes tightly shut as she felt someone step toward her. She wasn't sure she could have moved if she'd wanted to. Her body wasn't responding to her commands anymore. She was expecting them to grab one of her hands and start sawing her finger off, or at the very least pull her head back by her hair, but instead she felt someone separating a piece of her hair out with surprising gentleness and cutting it from the rest without causing her any pain at all.

"Good. Now let's go." She heard the female Death Eater say.

Ginny opened her eyes. One of the Death Eaters was leaning over to pick her up. It was at this point that Ginny's brain suddenly started to work again. No, she wouldn't let them take her like this. Perhaps if she struggled enough they would be forced to kill her. That would be better than being captured. She aimed a kick at the Death Eater with her bound feet. He jumped back, and Ginny took that moment to wriggle towards the bed. A second later she felt a spell hit her and everything went black.

ó ó ó

"Mummy, I'm bored. Can we go home now?"

Ginny was jolted out of her reverie by Lily who was tugging on her cloak impatiently.

She looked at her watch. Only a few minutes had passed. She shook her head "No Flowerpot, not yet."

"But I'm Booorrred," said Lily crossing her arms grumpily.

"Please stay still until your uncles get here," said Ginny in exasperation.

As if on cue, there was a pop, and Fred and George appeared, both accompanied by attractive women.

Ginny recognised one of them as Fred's long-suffering, Muggle girlfriend, Susan. However, the other woman was a stranger. She and George were both flirting horrendously, although from the nature of the conversation, Ginny guessed that he didn't have a clue who she was either.

"Still think it would be better if we'd chosen a theme park as our secret hiding place," Fred commented, pulling out his wand and lighting the space further.

"Yeah," said George, "less dust."

"Well, we're stuck here until Ron's done all the rounds," said Ginny matter-of-factly, "and he has to do Bill's shift too so it'll be at least twice as long as usual."

"This place is boring," Lily complained.

"Well said, Flowerpot," said George. "I agree, but not to worry. I'm sure I can find something stashed away in here to make our stay more interesting."

He began rooting through the various objects that were piled against the walls returning a minute later, carrying a box and wearing a cheerful expression.

"Look, Fred, it's some of our old things." He pulled out a wand and gave it to Lily instructing her to give it a wave. Lily did so and the wand turned into a flower, much to the child's delight.

Fred, not to be left out, went off in search of something else amusing.

"Look at this Ginny," he called moments later from behind a pile of boxes.

Ginny, unable to help herself, went over to see. He was going through yet another box, pausing occasionally to pull out an object. Ginny squeaked, realising she recognised one of them. It was a white teddy bear. If she remembered correctly it was supposed to talk when you pressed it's stomach. Ginny did so. "Bugger off, I'm sleeping," declared the teddy bear in a rough Cockney accent. George burst out laughing. " Mum never believed my when I told her that I didn't teach you that word!" he said ignoring Ginny's scowl.

"It never used to do that," Ginny told him irritably. "It must be broken."

She dug further into the box. After several more minutes of searching, they found a group of toy soldiers who told them off for being in the way of their parade and a pop-up book chronicling the adventures of the wizard George and his dragon, and their infamous sheep -and occasionally princess- pilfering scam. The dragon bit Ginny on the nose at which point she closed the book abruptly.

By the time Ron arrived, looking less than happy, almost half an hour had passed.

They were some of the last to Apparate back. Ginny jumped at the unexpected feel of rainwater hitting her head and began pulling a reluctant Lily back toward the castle. Ron was going the same way. He still looked glum.

"We can't get them all out," he said suddenly as they reached the castle doors.

Ginny frowned, "what?"

"The Muggles. I went round all the hiding places on mine and Bills lists. Did the headcount. Even with repeated trips, we can't get more than half of them out, and this is the best escape plan that we've come up with so far. There's no avoiding it Gin. In the event of an attack by Death eaters, almost half of these people will die."

He had dropped his voice for the last part and Ginny pursed her lips, looking around at the many faces passing by her as they made their way back to their various workplaces.

Ginny felt the melancholy all the rest of that afternoon, as she changed Lily out of wet clothes and half made up a story for her based on the time that she had gotten lost in her wardrobe as a child.

She remembered a conversation that she had, had with Ron about the safety measures when Lily was still just a baby. "We can't hide from him forever Ginny. One day he's going to find us. It's when, not if. Be prepared."

Ginny sighed and thought about a different conversation with a different brother. She heard the words spoken in Charlie's voice. "Tomorrow's going to come whether we worry about it or not. Keep the now for now and let the future worry about itself."

Ginny thought that just for today she would pretend that they were safe.

"Mummy. What happened to the little witch after she escaped from the wardrobe?"

"She lived happily ever after, darling."

"Really?"

"Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next week: finally some Draco/Ginny action!

Come on guys, you know where the review button is.


	4. 3 Things Best Left Unremembered

Disclaimer: If you really think I own Harry Potter, then you must be more crazy than I am. ;-)

Thanks as ever to my lovely, lovely Beta Clarissa.

Notes: I've put up the rating on this one for pre-smut ness (no actual smut guys. Sorry).

As ever, thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to comment. I do try to answer you all. Comments are love, so is constructive criticism, just please keep it polite.

I'm going to reiterate what I said about the ships I this chapter, because they come into it on a more serious level. THIS IS MY STORY. If you want to criticise my writing style, my plot points, my grammar, etcetera, be my guest. Again, provided you are polite I will probably thank for the effort and try to take it into account in the future. HOWEVER, I don't want to be involved in a shipping war. This fandom has far too many, and frankly I don't care. The relationships in this story are the ones that I felt would work best in terms of plot, not necessarily the ones that are my favourites. I don't mind in the slightest if you disagree with me on this, just don't try to start an argument because I won't argue back. Sorry to do this guys. All the comments I've got so far have been lovely and much appreciated. But all the fighting in this fandom wears me out and I don't want to take the risk.

Hope you enjoy it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Things Best Left Unremembered

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked Hermione for the fourth time.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Yes Ginny. She's already asleep; there's no use waking her up now. Go have a night out, you can collect her later. Look, if you're still nervous take this." She pressed a small compact mirror into Ginny's hand.

"It's connected to the mirror in my room. If I say your name it will contact you."

"Harry used to have a pair of mirrors like that."

"I know. That's why I thought of making them."

Taking one last look at her sleeping daughter, Ginny said, "Okay you keep her. You're right. I need a night off"

ó

Ginny looked critically at herself in the mirror. Her hair was getting far too long she thought. It now almost came down to her waist and was becoming impractical. She pulled on a dress that was falling apart and threw a cardigan over the top.

"Ugh. I look like my mother!" she said to the mirror, surveying the dress that had once been red before wearing down to a greyish pink.

"That's the trick, dear," said the mirror wistfully. Ginny shook her head and sighed. It was the heavy, brown, leather boots that really killed the outfit, she thought, looking down at her feet. She was going to have to borrow something from Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle again.

Gabrielle was training as a Healer. This put her room close to the medical wing, for easy access in the event of an emergency. In the enclosed space of the castle corridors Ginny could smell the disinfectant long before she reached Gabrielle's room. She didn't know how the younger girl put up with it. Ginny sighed as she knocked on the door to Gabrielle's room. Gabrielle was not patronising like Fleur. Instead she had gone almost the opposite way, treating Ginny like a past-it aunt. She wasn't deliberately malicious but it always made Ginny feel frumpy and, well, old.

The door opened and out stepped Gabrielle. Her blond hair was ragged up, scruffy little scraps of material tied in bows all over it like broken butterflies.

She wrinkled her nose at Ginny. "Ginny, tona chemise, il y a…"

Ginny dismissed her words with a wave of her hand. "Don't talk to me in French, Gabrielle. You know I don't understand a word. I'm going out, all right? Can you lend me some shoes?"

Gabrielle looked at Ginny's clothes and pursing her lips, shook her head as if she found Ginny's idea of a proper outfit offensive.

"You have come to the right place," she said, grabbing Ginny and pulling her into the room.

Ginny left twenty minutes later, wobbling on unfamiliar stilettos.

After some argument, Gabrielle had eventually convinced her to change all of her clothes. Ginny looked down at the skirt, which was far shorter than any of the ones that she owned. Though longer than the original one that Gabrielle had, had in mind. Ginny was sure it was actually a belt that had merely disguised itself as a skirt.

At least the jumper she was wearing looked like a proper piece of clothing, but it wasn't exactly practical, and the moment she stepped out of the castle she wished that she hadn't let Gabrielle take her cardigan.

"Oh Merlin! I _am _my mother."

This never used to be so difficult. She sometimes felt as though she had aged four decades in the last six years. Ignoring the cold and the rapidly growing pain in her calf muscles Ginny trudged towards the nightclub at the edge of town.

It was not very late, but the sky was already black and peppered with stars. The ground was somehow both icy and muddy, and before she was even half way across town Ginny had been forced to remove the shoes and walk on in bare feet trying to ignore the leaves that stuck to her legs and the mud that squelched between her toes.

The nightclub wasn't too difficult to spot; the incandescent lights standing out incongruously against the other dark houses.

She had only been there once before, some years ago and barely remembered it, since on that occasion she had drunk far too much and had been found by Bill at three o'clock in the morning and carried home.

Slipping her shoes back on over her now muddy feet, she approached the magically glowing sign that read 'Blue Magic -currently hosting Dixie and the Fairy Girls' .

The building was magically soundproofed so that when she entered the heavy pound of the music caught her completely off guard.

Looking around, her first thought was that she should have gone with Gabrielle's first suggestion of skirt. A woman wearing a colour changing top and not much else, knocked into her. Grinning, and leering at her with eyes ringed with smudged mascara. "Haven't seen you around here before," she slurred.

Ginny suddenly found herself backed against the wall with the woman's face closing in on her. She managed to slip under the woman's arm and disappear into the crowd of people surging towards the bar.

She reached it relatively unscathed and sat down feeling out of place.

Ginny leant on her hands, sure that she must look like a complete idiot. In all honesty she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing here, or why she had come, although on some level she was aware that drinking herself into a stupor had featured somewhere in her plans.

She was just beginning to consider going home when the bartender placed a drink down in front of her. Ginny looked up curiously. "I'm sorry I didn't pay for this."

The bartender shook his head. "No. The man over there did."

Ginny looked round. He was pointing at a table near the back of the room where she could see the unmistakable, white blond hair of Draco Malfoy.

"He said you looked like you could do with it," said the bartender, grinning. Ginny looked down at the shots glass in front of her. As much as she hated to admit it, Malfoy was probably right. Taking a deep breath she took hold of the small blue drink and threw it back. It tasted sweet but burned her throat as it went down, making her cough. However, it had the desired effect. She suddenly felt at least slightly less self conscious, if a little light headed. It was soon after this drink that the idea of walking over to Malfoy's table to thank him for it occurred to her.

She had already got most of the way there when she suddenly began to wonder what the hell she was doing.

She was about to back away quickly when Draco turned and fixed her with a look.

"Weasley. Having a good evening?"

Ginny glared at him, but she had to admit that it was nice to see a familiar face even if it wasn't one that she was particularly fond of, so she sat down opposite him and ordered another drink.

More alcohol really seemed the way to go in this situation. The last drink had started to wear off and she was beginning to realise what a complete idiot she was making out of herself, a fact that she didn't want to own up to until at least the next morning.

Draco was flirting half heartedly with an attractive brunette woman in fishnet stockings and sipping a bright purple cocktail. When Ginny sat down she moved off to find a less distracted man, throwing Ginny a dark look behind Draco's back.

Draco looked at Ginny sceptically. "Not brought the midget along with you this evening?"

"No" said Ginny, leaning her elbows on the table in front of her. "She's with Hermione."

Draco sipped his drink disinterestedly.

Ginny's drink came. Draco held up his glass in mock toast. "To my never having to be as boring as you."

Ignoring him, she downed it in one.

"That depressed, Weasley?"

Ginny glared at him and then ordered two more drinks. "Mr Malfoy let me make this clear. I intend to get very drunk tonight, probably do something incredibly stupid and not remember any of it in the morning. I do not want your commentary on the matter." She downed a third drink and shook her head as the alcohol started to take effect.

"Ah, yes," said Draco, and giving her an oddly lucid look, "because life's so much easier, when you don't have to remember what you've done."

Ginny opened her mouth to answer but then another drink arrived and drinking it seemed like a much better idea.

Three little blue drinks later she was beginning to feel that she'd over done it. "I didn't know you had it in you," Draco drawled as she downed her fifth.

Ginny shook her head and got up, staggering over to the bar to order another drink. "Maybe you've had enough." said a voice behind her,

She turned, half expecting to find one of her brothers and instead met Draco's piercing grey eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, taking her drink and moving away from him and onto the dance floor.

Bloody interfering prick. She didn't need him to tell her when she'd had enough. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "Draco! I-"

But it wasn't Draco; this man was tall, with dark curly hair.

"Well, hello," he said, flashing her a wide grin. Ginny giggled and swayed along to the music. The man took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Ginny began dancing in a way that she knew was ridiculously provocative, hands sliding over her own body, through her hair. The dark haired man moved in and she relished the almost forgotten feeling of a warm body pressed against hers, leaning on him gratefully when she found he balance slipping completely. The music changed and they stopped.

"Lets get out of here," said the man smiling seductively. Ginny very nearly let him pull her away through the press of bodies but something stopped her.

A dark haired boy, staring down at her with a glint of red in his eyes. "Hello, Ginny. I am Tom Riddle."

"No. I have to go," said Ginny shaking her head and tripping away from him.

"Well, let me walk you home." His fingers tightened around her arm, and Ginny became suddenly aware of how very much stronger he was than her.

"Let go," she said. She tried to pull away but his grip became firmer and all her strength seemed to be gone. It was at this point that Ginny thought that she had maybe had a little too much too drink.

"Don't spoil the fun," he whispered quietly in her ear.

"No. Get off of me!" Ginny yelled, trying once again to pull her arm free.

"Come on gorgeous."

"I think the lady said no."

Ginny felt his grip loosen as he turned towards the source of the comment. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of them, fixing the man with a cold gaze.

"And what exactly does it have to do with you?" the man stepped forward so that he and Draco were nose to nose. Draco was much shorter than the man, and was forced to look up to meet his eyes, but he stood firmly, fixing him with a stare that held it's own kind of malice.

She saw Draco half smile. "Go now," he hissed.

The man turned back to Ginny and she felt him take hold of her shoulders.

"Get your filthy Muggle hands off of her!" Draco shouted. And suddenly he was facing them with his wand. Ginny saw movement all around them, and several burly men surrounded them, a few holding their own wands. Draco raised his hands, then slowly put the wand back in his belt. He turned away from them for a moment, and then, before anyone could react, he spun round and sucker punched the dark haired man across the face. He let go of Ginny and fell towards the ground as Draco clutched his fist in his other hand and swore at the top of his voice.

Ginny stepped over and took the injured hand in her palm. "'It isn't broken," she told him.

Draco sucked in a breath through his teeth and then straightened. "Well, thanks for that observation Weasley," he said coolly. He offered her his arm. "Come on, lets get you home before you cause me any more pain."

Ginny looked at the offered arm as though it was an animal likely to bite.

"_Come on,_" said Draco a little more pressingly. He threw her a charming smile. "Or the midget might get worried."

Ginny pushed the arm away. As much as she had no wish to walk back alone she would rather throw herself in a vat of Grindylows than be escorted home by Malfoy.

Draco glared. "Or would you prefer your tall, dark friend to walk you back instead?" he whispered with venom.

"I'll be fine on my own, Mr Malfoy," said Ginny stalking towards the door with what she considered to be a surprising amount of dignity given the situation. She was really doing quite well, only staggering twice, but then fell spectacularly over the doorstep, landing on her face.

"Fine, my admittedly beautiful arse," said Draco picking her up. "Here, you forgot this."

He handed Ginny her cloak. Maybe she'd let him walk her just part of the way home.

"Since when have you been Mr. Sensible?" Ginny slurred angrily in his general direction.

"Since you decided to go out and get completely wasted, apparently," he told her, smirking.

"I would remind you," said Ginny, "that it was you who brought me the first drink."

"Yes, but you drank it all by yourself, along with the other six."

Draco, despite probably having drunk the same amount of alcohol as her, barely seemed tipsy. He was wandering along the grass with his usual grace and dignity. Ginny found it quite infuriating.

They had reached a ditch.

Draco straddled it, reaching to lift Ginny to the other side.

"Why are you being so chivalrous all of a sudden?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Because," said Draco, taking her arm again and steering her around a patch of mud, "you happen to have five brothers, all of whom, I hesitate to point out, are larger than me, and would hang me off the east tower if they found out I was responsible for you ending up face down in a ditch. And because I want to be. And since the chances of you remembering a jot of all this come morning are slim to none, there's a very small likelihood that this will become something that is expected of me on a more regular basis."

They had reached the castle now and Draco opened the door, stepping in behind her.

The warm darkness of torchlight embraced her. In the silence she became distinctly aware of Draco's presence. He was very close to her, she could hear the sound of his breath behind her, and she shivered, realising that they were alone.

"Coming Weasley?" he asked starting up a flight of stairs that she knew led back to her room.

She followed after him stumbling with alcohol induced imbalance. "Draco, what's this about?"

He turned sharply. "Damn Weasley. Trust you to be pissed as a pixie and still manage to be suspicious."

She straightened out, squaring her shoulders in an attempt to look more serious. Failing miserably, when she nearly fell over, and Draco grabbed her arm to support her.

"You're drunk too," she said pushing his arm away impatiently. And walking to the door of her room.

"Am not," said Draco indignantly.

"Yes you are!"

Draco staggered a bit. Ginny grinned.

He scowled. "Well I'm far less drunk than you," he exclaimed turning to go.

That did it. Ginny had pulled out her wand and…"Madidus abduco!"

The spell hit him on the back of the head, and he turned, looking furious.

"Bloody hell, Weasley!"

Ginny smirked. "_Now _you're less drunk than me."

"Not for long. Madidus abduco."

All her actions from the evening came back to her in sharp focus along with a splitting headache. Ginny groaned and laid her head against the cool stone of the wall. Maybe if she stayed there for long enough, she might turn to stone as well. At least then she wouldn't have to deal with troublesome things like consequences. Shutting her eyes, she pushed the world away and thought of darkness.

It was dark. So very dark. She couldn't see anything and there was no sound other than her own breath, frighteningly loud in her ears. She wondered if she had perhaps gone blind and then wondered if it really mattered seeing as soon she would most likely be dead as well.

She remembered the house, the Death Eaters, and Charlie. Poor, dear, dead, Charlie. Body limp. Eyes wide and unseeing. Dead. And then nothing. Then here.

And then she thought that perhaps she was dead too. Perhaps this was hell.

"Weasley? Hey, Weasley. Ginny!"

She started at the sound of Draco's voice. She hadn't realised that he was still there. Turning to look at him, she saw concern in his normally impassive face.

"You alright Weasley?"

Ginny sighed. "Just go, Draco."

The pounding in her head increased slightly and she grimaced leaning back against the wall.

"I can fix that if you like," said Draco ignoring her previous comment. Without waiting for an answer he stepped over and waved his wand neatly in front of her face. The aching and nausea disappeared immediately. It occurred to Ginny that Draco must have done this spell many times to have become so good at it.

He smiled very slightly. "Better?"

Ginny looked up at him.

She hadn't realised how close he was before now. Just inches from her face, his breath tickled her cheek as he spoke, and she could see each fine wisp of pale hair that strayed across his eyes.

He can't be eating enough, Ginny thought looking at him. She was aware that she herself had gotten far too thin recently, but close up, Draco looked like someone who had been regularly skipping meals for several years. Pale skin had become translucent, clear grey eyes bigger than was normal, jagged edges where curved lines should have been. She remembered the same emaciation on Harry in those last few weeks when worry and lack of food had eaten away at him until there was nothing to him but muscle and bone.

And suddenly, without really thinking about it she leaned across the small space between them and kissed him. His body tensed in surprise but his lips parted beneath hers, and she pushed her tongue past them and took in the still lingering taste of alcohol.

She didn't give him the chance to recover, pulling him around and slamming his body into the stone wall before her mind could start protesting.

His own hands were skimming over her body, more gently than she would have expected and she was again reminded forcibly of Harry. Not quite ready for that, Ginny grabbed both of his hands and pressed them against the wall. She felt him hiss into her mouth and remembered that he had injured one of them.

'This is the last chance you'll get to stop this,' she told herself, pulling back a little as she felt Draco's breath, hot against her cheek. She wasn't really sure she wanted to stop, though She wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

The buttons on his robes were frustrating. She reached up to rip the cloth and found his hands moving to stop her.

"Hey! These are my best robes. I only have one good pair."

She quietened him with a rough kiss and let him undo the robes himself, pushing them off his shoulders as soon as he was done, leaving him naked to the waist.

His hands where trailing underneath her top and then in one swift movement he pulled it up over her head and threw it aside with his robes. Ginny pressed in closer, enjoying the sensation of his skin against hers. Fingers and nails gripped his shoulder blades, knowing that there would be little half moon cuts there come morning.

There was noise along the hall. Footsteps heading their way. Ginny had her hand in his hair now and she used it to pull him, rather roughly towards her room, somehow managing to open the door with her free hand and dragging them both inside.

She didn't bother to light her lamp; in the darkness she didn't have to see what she was doing. Further more she could pretend it was Harry's waist that she had her hands around. Harry kissing the base of her throat. They had the same build. 'Seeker build,' she reminded herself.

But this wasn't the same. Harry had made love to her. This was just sex.

She bit the soft skin of his neck and Draco groaned. She should have felt guilty for using him like this. But then, she thought as she reached down to unbuckle his belt, _he's using me as well_. In any case, just at that moment, she didn't really care.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And because I'm cruel you'll just have to imagine the spectacularly hot sex that follows. :p

Next chapter: Find out what happens the morning after the night before.


End file.
